Ratchet and Clank: Favorite Pastimes
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Read the crazy stories of Ratchet and Clank enjoying their favorite pastime. Playing videogames! Please review and Flamers will be used as helpful criticism. Rated K for videogame violence and humor. FYI, Four games in each chapter!
1. Games 1 through 4

I just thought that I would write a one-shot of Ratchet and Clank playing games that are just plain stupid or just really fun. So, Ratchet and Clank may be OOC in this one, but hey, if you make these two play Portal or something, they're gonna be OOC. Also, the Warcraft one I wrote is a crossover, but you readers won't need to know a whole lot of Sly Cooper and Jak and Daxter, but you readers might want to go to YouTube and watch the Leroy Jenkins video to understand where I got this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank or any other game that I mention in this fic.  
**

* * *

Game 1: Star Wars Battle Front I

"Haha! Eat this you stupid Storm Trooper!" Ratchet shouted as he threw a grenade at a AI trooper, sadly for the Lombax, he only succeeded in simply throwing the grenade off the landing platform on the planet Bespin "Will you stop rolling on the floor you itiot!" He said as he started blasting at Clank's Heavy Trooper which had a missile launcher on it's shoulder.

"Only if you stop blasting at me with your imperfect aim with that gun." The small robot said as he clicked the R1 button on his controller. With the said button being pressed, the trooper had successfully launched a missile at Ratchet's Rebel Trooper and caused the polygoned character to go airb-borne and fly off into the endless pit causing the trooper to die. "Agh! Really, Clank? You just had to do that!?" The slightly furious Lombax said as he threw his controller down on the floor. The small robot would only laugh at the Lombax's furious look as the small robot insured a victory for the Empire in this battle.

* * *

Game 2: Rayman: Raveing Rabbids

"Why do I need to throw a cow a hundred and sixty yards from here!?" The Lombax questioned as he was laughing so hard that he had to pause the game in order to hold his stomach. Clank only sighed and muttered to himself, "This may take a while."

* * *

Game 3: inFamous

"Okay, **YOU** are getting on my nerves!" The infamous Ratchet said as he had Cole McGrath sliding on a train rail and he threw a electro grenade at a Reaper that was trying to kill him. "Perhaps you should try to be a hero in this game?" XJ-0461 said as he noticed that Cole's skin was pale and the lighting on him was red. "Nah, I always wanted to see what it's like to be a bad guy and maybe-WHAT! NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" The Lombax yelled as a train ran over the inFamous hero due to the Lombax not paying attention to see if a train was in front of him. "Okay, your turn,pal." Ratchet said as he handed the controller over to the robot with a frown on his face.

* * *

Game 4: World of Warcraft (Tri-Crossover)

"Okay, SoulStone's up. Ready guys?" Ratchet said to his group when he had his Human Warlock make the SoulStone. "I'm good." Sly said to the Lombax as he set his Worgen Rouge in Stealth. "Maybe Daxter could get some cloth on him." Murray offered to the group while he put his Pandaren Monk in Stance of the sturdy Ox. "Why would Dax need cloth? He's a Palidin. They wear plate." Jak said as he casted Aspect of the Hawk on his Night Elf Hunter.

"It'll help him heal better." The hippo replied as Clank's Gnome Death Night casted Control Undead. "Okay, I know we've faced these eggs before in the past, so we're gonna change the game up a bit. Bentley, since you're our Warrior tank, you're gonna run in there and get about ten eggs cracked open and Jak will send his pet after the first baby dragon he clicks on. Hopefully, we're going to get them done and over with in about ten minutes." Ratchet ran through with the plan all seven of them planed thoroughly for almost two weeks. "I calculate that we have a thirty three point three tenths rrepeating chance of survival." The heavily nasaled turtle said as he finished the calculation. "Okay, let's do this." Daxter said as his Dwarf Palidin stood up when Daxter returned to his keyboard after being out of the room.

"Dax, did you hear our plan-" "OOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGE LIGHTNING!" "This time...No way in the Precursors am I going in there." Everyone else agreed with Jak as the said Orange Lighting got EVERY enemy onto his rear. "I can't believe he went in there like that again." Sly said when Daxter had died in five seconds.

* * *

Okay, that was fun. Let me know some other games you guys want for Ratchet and Clank to play. Even if it's them playing with some other characters. Alright, so please read and review and I'll see you guys later!**  
**

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	2. Games 5 through 8

So, I got a review from Crescent Moon and so, here's chapter two in which I hope that the first game in this is good enough for you Crescent!

Also, Game 7 is another crossover and you guys will see why.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ratchet and Clank or any other game that is mentioned in this fanfic.  
**

* * *

Game 5: Assassin's Creed II

"Okay, so, this place is named Venice? There's so much water here though." The Lombax said as he had Ezio running across a rooftop in the Italian flooded city. "That is because Venice is exactly at sea level so the inhabitants are able to move about this city on boat as well as the bridges." Clank informed Ratchet with this knowledge as the Lombax had Ezio jump onto a boat and as he started rowing the boat down the river, the Lombaxian mechanic broke out into singing. "Iiina Vineci! Ima livina the perfecto lifa!" Clank could only sigh as the Lombax kept singing in a fake Italian accent about how his life in Venice has been serving him very tasty pizza.

* * *

Game 6: Slender Man

"Okay. Okay. This is just a game. Games cannot hurt me." Ratchet said as his eyes were full of fear and the tip of his tail only flicked back and forth with all his fur bristled out. Clank didn't say a word as he turned his audio receivers down to the lowest volume they would go. The Lombax beside the robot was starting to hyperventilate as he turned the camera around and he saw the man in a black suit with a red tie. This thing about this man was that he had no signs of a face. "OKAY I AM SO TOTALLY DEAD!" he said as he turned the camera back around and tried to make the character run as fast as it could.

"Come on! R-uh-uh-uhn!" The Lombax said as he started crying in fear of the Slender Man. Clank was surprised that Ratchet hadn't started screaming like a girl like he did last time he played this. _Why does Ratchet play this game even though he says he hates it? _The robot thought to himself as he noticed that Ratchet's heart was now beating at almost a hundred and thirty and his breathing rate was to almost where he would pass out.

"Ratchet? Maybe you should-" Ratchet screamed out in the middle of Clank's advise when he turned the camera back around as saw that Slender was even closer than he was the last time Ratchet had turned around. " NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY NO-FACE!" The Lomax shouted as he stood up now with his tail swishing back and forth which almost slapped Clank in the face. With his fur bristled even more and his eyes dilated to tiny pin pricks, the Lombax was able to get his character to start running as the camera started getting a static interference from the supernatural monster. The next minute, Ratchet was just standing in front of the chair with the screen on Game Over and Clank noticed when Ratchet sat back down, the Lombax's fur was slightly damp from perspiration.

Then suddenly, the Lombax jumped back up and pulled the game out of the system and threw the disk out the window where it fell from their twentieth floor apartment in Metropolis and the game disk smashed into a billion shards of plastic and aluminum onto the concrete pavement of the parking lot. The Lombax nodded at his action and threw the case out after the disk and he stated," There. No more Slender Man form here on." Clank nodded and felt that this is probably the best thing Ratchet could have done with that game._  
_

* * *

Game7: Jak X: Combat Racing

"This one's up your arsenal, Daxter!" Ratchet shouted into the headset when he fired off a missile at the Ottsel who instantly shouted out in anger when his car exploded and respawned in last place in the race. The four racers were on a ten lap race in the city of Spargus and so far, Jak and Ratchet were driving right beside each other and Clank and Daxter now doing the same. "It's over, Space Rat! Give it up! You're still no match for me!" Jak soured to Ratchet when they crossed the line into the last lap. "That's where you're wrong, Egg Lover!" The Space Lombax hissed back as they were at the half way mark and they were still just mere inches in difference of the lead.

Daxter started shouting insults to the robot beside him and after Daxter had said something about Clank's mother and seven different men, Clank slid right in front of Orange Lightning and sent a mine straight to Daxter's face and forced Daxter back about two minutes from the lead. The Lombax and the Elf that were in front of their sidekicks were now able to see the finish line and both heroes middle fingers them slammed onto the boost button and Ratchet closed his eyes as they crossed the finish line. Ratchet heard nothing for what felt like an eternity until Daxter shouted out, "NO FREAKING WAY! JAK! YOU LOST BY A TENTH OF A SECOND!" Ratchet exploded into shouts of joy, " I BEAT YOU! HA!HA! I BEAT YOU! YES! YAAAHOO! I FINALLY DEFEATED YOU!" The next few minutes were simply put as Ratchet shouting and crying out in joy over his victory against the Elven hero.

* * *

Game 8: Shadow of the Colossus

"HOLY CRAP THESE GRAPHICS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" The Lombax said as his jaw dropped to the floor when he had started playing the game about a boy trying to bring his dead girl friend back to life by killing sixteen Colossi in a gigantic place known as The Forbidden Lands. Clank could only nod his head in agreement has his jaw was down and his eyes were wide open at the game. Ratchet then controlled Wander over to Agro and as he mounted her, Ratchet could only start crying over the beauty of this game as he started Agro to get into a run as he went after the first Colossi.

* * *

Okay, that was fun! Please review and let me know what other games you people want to see Ratchet and Clank to play! See ya!

_**~ Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	3. Games 9 through 12

Okay, so I hope I can give these three tickets in which Crescent Moon, Star Rider, and vangarl22 will be able to go to Veldin for summer break! Anyway, here's Games 9 through 12!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Game 9: Parappa the Rapper

"THIS GAME IS STUPID!" Ratchet yelled as he threw the game controller down onto the floor in rage as he bared his teeth in undescribable fury over the rhythm game in which a dog is trying to impress a flower. "There's NOTHING to kill in this game!" The Lombax continued to rage over the game due to it's design and gameplay...in fact, it was just the stupid gameplay. Clank only sighed as Ratchet threw that game right out the window in the same manner that the Slender Man game had gone some time ago.

* * *

Game 10: Daxter (on PSP)

"BURN! YEAAAHAHA! BURN! BURN!" A slightly crazed Lombax said as he was hunched over a small handheld gaming system. Clank could only sigh as his friend turned into a pyromaniac over a weasel creature that was welding a flamethrower and burned a bunch of bugs in it's path.

* * *

Game 11: Five Nights at Freddy's 2

"No! You! Chicken Girl! Go away!" Ratchet shouted as he spotted the animatronic in the security camera just outside of the room. Each security camera that surrounded the office had picked up a animatronic moving around just outside the room that the mechanic now turned security guard was sitting at watching the cameras and was unable to do anything against the haunted robots. "Fine! Come and get me! I'm just a eat whatever the heck you can pull off a Lombax's body buffet!" The Lombax said as he waited for a animatronic to pounce on him.

Ten minutes pass...

Twenty...

Thirty...

"Well. I guess you guys aren't hungry, so I guess I'm gonna WAAAAAAÀAAAAH!" Clank could only laugh as Ratchet went from relaxing on the couch to jumping up and clinging onto the ceiling fan in fear when the animatronic named Golden Freddy had pounced with dagger teeth bared at the screen. "NOT FUNNY, CLANK!" The young galactic hero shouted to his sidekick as the fan blade started making a cracking noise.

* * *

Game 12: PlayStation Move Heroes

"This game is so dumb!" Ratchet said as he and Clank were playing as Jak and Daxter in the game where the Lombax and his robotic sidekick were brought together along with a thevious raccoon and his turtle friend and a elf with anger problems and his friend that does more talking than fighting. "I would actually like to meet the other heroes in this game." The robot said as the Ottsel he was playing as had turned into some giant creature as the Elf also had his skin turn pale and his nails turn to long black claws. "Yeah, but if we ever do, I think it would be best if we didn't try to get these two angry." The Lombax said as Dark Jak's claws sliced through a Agorian soldier.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter over. Although it's probably not as long as you guys would like it. I did have a lot more in the Five Nights area, but I had a few technical difficulties when I was writing it. Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys next time!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	4. Games 13 through 16

Okay, so, big thanks to Star Rider, Crescent, and vangarl again for their reviews and I got a request! So, hopefully, the game I chose out or the series that Crescent has asked for is the best she could want. So, here's Games 13 through 16! Also, even if you're a guest, you may ask me about any game you would like to read Ratchet basically rage quitting or complain about, so, do please offer a terrible game that you know about that you just want to see our dear Lombax play.

**Disclaimer: I, Jak Cooper the Lombax shall never own Ratchet and Clank because I will never be worthy to own the heroic duo and even if I did, I would not be writing FanFiction.  
**

* * *

Game 13: Tomb Raider 2 (AN: I actually own a copy of the PS1 version and this is based off something that actually happened once to me when I was playing it once.)

"Okay, so, I'm in Venice again, but I'm Lara Croft instead of Ezio. Great." Ratchet said as he was slightly struggling with the controls. Clank couldn't help but laugh while his Lombaxian friend continued to growl over the clunky controls. "Okay, Lara, listen to my stupid controler or that dog over there's gonna tear your arm off!" The Lombax started shouting to the female tomb raider.

Two hundred million deaths later

"SON OF A QWARK!" Ratchet yowled as he slammed the controller down onto the floor. Clank kept quiet as Ratchet fumed while the dog that had killed Lara for almost two hundred million times now since Ratchet had to deal with the extremely low grade aiming controls in the game. "Screw this!" He shouted as he walked up to the system and shut it off.

* * *

Game 14: Sly 4 Thieves in Time

"What the heck!?" Clank couldn't believe his eyes either as Sly held a statue of a robot that looked extremely like himself. "How!? What!? When!? Where!? WHY!?" The Lombax sputtered as he just sat on the couch dumb founded over the little easter egg in the game that envolved a sneaky raccoon and his friends traveling through time.

* * *

Game 15: Dance Dance Revolution

"No way am I dancing like a fool!" Ratchet said with his back to Clank who was standing on the second player dance pad. Clank sighed as he shook his head and he carefully pulled out a bag of Lombax Nip from his compartment and he placed the bag on the dance pad while he selected a song to dance to. Ratchet inhaled deeply with anger, and as he did so, he caught a very familiar scent that he's never smelled in so long. The next few minutes for Clank were absolutely priceless as the trigger happy Lombax was rolling around in the herb that makes Lombaxes either hyper or calm.

* * *

Game 16: Dark Souls

"NRAGH! COME ON! JUMP! GRRRRAAAAAGHHHH!" Clank watched Ratchet go into the biggest rage quit he has ever seen the Lombax go into. The said Lombax continued to growl loudly and occasionally shout out which Clank picked the decibel of Ratchet's yell equal to that of a War Grok's roar. "WHY WON'T YOU JUMP FOR THE LOVE OF ZONI!" Ratchet shouted loud enough for even the people fifty floors up called the lobby in complaint of someone shouting so loud that it woke up their twenty year old dog that started barking like crazy. "GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The next thing Clank saw was Ratchet stomping on the Xbox One he was using to play the game with.

"Clank." The robot looked up at the calming down Lombax after the said Lombax had smashed the Xbox One and threw the remains into a blender and then burned the chunks into a neat pile if ash. "Remind me to only buy game systems from Sony and never from Microsoft."

* * *

Okay, I do nonot have any grudge over Microsoft, I just heard about the thing with the Xbox One being a peice of crap when it first came out and I thought it would be funny if Ratchet had one of the faulty systems and he turns around and destroies it down to just tiny specks of ash. Anyway, do please review and give a few game titles you want Ratchet to be jump scared at, or rage quit on, or just have him play it for fun. I'll be seein' you guys later!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	5. Games 17 through 20

Yay! I got some more game requests, so, Star Rider, You're request will probably break the Internet, but hey, it's already been broken by epic crossovers and whatnot,so, I don't think your request did too much damage. Anyway, here's Games 17 through 20! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm really sorry about not publishing this sooner. I've been kinda in a writer's block.

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any rights to anything in this FanFiction. If you are a fan of anything the author starts bashing on with their OmniWrench and their Cooper Cane, stop reading and go look for another that does not bash on what the author bashed eighty three million four point seven miles into the ground. This is purely for entertainment.  
**

* * *

Game 17: Battle Toads

"Okay, okay. Left. Right. Jump!" Ratchet said as he and Clank were fiddling their thumbs on the Genisis controlers in which they were playing a game that envolved toads fighting insects. The Lombax had already shouted out in anger due to having his own toad slam right into a wall that popped up out of no where. "What is the point of racing down this tunnel?" XJ-0461 asked just before Ratchet slammed his controller down when his toad died again which brought up the Game Over screen. "HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT CLOCK COULD SOMEONE BEAT THIS SRUPID GAME!? I MEAN, HONESTLY! WHO CREATED THIS AMEBOID FUNGUS!?" Clank didn't say a word as Ratchet went into yet another RQR. Other know as a Rage Quit Rant.

* * *

Game 18: Batman Begins

"Okay, so, jump here, and- REALLY!? FOR THE LOVE OF BALRG! THAT GUY AGAIN! RAAAGH!" Ratchet slammed his controller onto the table as the Caped Crusader got riddled with bullets by a thug that seemed to even sence the Dark Night right behind him. "Perhaps it is a bug in the game?" The small robot asked his furry friend who was also busy ripping up a pillow with his claws. "How should I know? I'm not the itiot that coded this game up!" The Lombax growled as he picked the controller up when the Batman had respawned at the last checkpoint. Clank could only sigh as Ratchet tried to take a stealth approach to the back of the Crane Goon that had a gun on him.

* * *

Game 19: The Last of Us

"Ellie! Shut up and start the dang truck!" Ratchet shouted as he controlled a protagonist named Joel zombie apocalypse. Clank could not believe how Ratchet had previously defeated the Bloater in the highschool gymnasium and now he had to push start the only truck that would get Joel and Ellie to their destination. "Get away Fruit Loop face!" The Lombax shouted as Joel blasted a Infected with a shotgun just before the truck went down the hill and started running. "Yeah! Now we just gotta sit through another dang cenimatic. At least it's a beautiful game to look at."

* * *

Game 20: Destiny

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SON OF A (BEEP!)ING QWARK!" A very angry Lombax shouted on the top of his lungs as his entire raid party (which only had the Lombax and the small robot in it) were killed by a soldier AI that they had missed and the trooper got a lucky shot at the Lombax's head and Clank was only able to turn around and get a bullet straight in between his eyes. "Augh! I can't believe we missed that guy." Ratchet groaned as he put the controller down and rubbed his temples. "Should we try again?" XJ-0461 asked his friend with a smile on his face. "Nah. I'm good. I think I'll play something else." Ratchet said as he went over to his shelf of other video games.

* * *

Okay, so there are all four of the requests I got and do please review and give more requests! I'll write them as best as I can! See ya!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	6. Games 21 through 24

Holy sweet eye of Orvus! I got a gigantic buttload of requests, I just don't know how I'm gonna do this. Maybe this chapter will be a Old School Special! Yay! As always, review please! And for AUselessMicro, don't worry, Halo 4 will be in the next chapter. Hopefully if I don't get too many requests on this chapter. Also, I am very sorry about how long this has taken. I kinda fell into a writer's block when I got to Game 22 and which also explains why it's short. Sorry about that, so here, have a free Ratchet plushie! *Hands you a Ratchet plush doll*

**Diclaimer: Shesh. Jak Cooper the Lombax doesn't own any game title whatsoever! So, please do not sue me, Sega, Insomniac, Naughty Dog, Sucker Punch, EA, THQ, Disney, 343 Industries, Activision, Blizzard, Bandi Namico Games, BioWare, Bungee Studios, Capcom, Clap Hanz, Crystal Dynamics, Eidos, From Software, Game Freak, Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony, and so many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, others. So, please don't sue me because suing me for money would be a waste of time because there is no way I could pay the fine that Disney would sue me for alone. And I think this disclaimer is long enough, so, on with the One Shots!  
**

* * *

Game 21: Spyro the Dragon (The first one.)

"Okay, why do these guys look like drug dealers or something? Seriously, look! They've got giant bags slung over their shoulders and I don't think I want to see what's in those bags." Ratchet said as he was getting slightly better at the PlayStation's controls ever since the clunky Tomb Raider II game since now he was playing as a purple dragon named, Spyro. Clank chuckled as Ratchet cursed his luck when he messed up on the controls and lost a life. "Well, I guess I have a certain Tomb Raider to thank for that." The small robot closed his eyes as he laughed even louder than normal while the Lombax beside him sighed as he had to start the level all the way from the beginning.

* * *

Game 22: Sonic 2

"What!? That two tailed fox can fly!? Why can't this blue guy fly!? All he does is run so fast I can barely see where he's going." Ratchet complained as Clank had Tails flying above Sonic while they were in Emerald Hill. "Perhaps you should work on you mad skillz?" Clank chuckled as he sped right through the level with Ratchet just a few feet behind.

* * *

Game 23: GTA 5

"You! I need your car!" Ratchet shouted as he stole a Ferrari and sped off with Clank who was up in a helicopter and he was chasing the Lombax down. "Clank! I'm on your side!" The Lombax shouted as he saw the robot select the bazooka. "No! No no! No no no! Don'the you even dare think about shooting that bazooka at me!" Despite the Lombax's pleas, Clank fired the bazooka off and hit the black Ferrari on the trunk and wasted Ratchet in the process.

* * *

Game 24: Halo 4

"Okay. You die, you die too." The Lombax picked off alien after alien as the military commander, Master Chief. When the Lombax got to a checkpoint, a gigantic swarm of more aliens surrounded the trigger happy Lombax. "Come on!" He shouted as he put every bullet he could get into the enemies, but in the end, he wound up getting killed and had to start the same battle again.

* * *

Okay. So, this story's out of Hiatus. Now I'd hate to say it, but every other request before this chapter, whatever ones I didn't do, I might not do those, it all depends on how many requests are given, but as always, review, request, yadda yadda, blah blah blah, and I'll see you guys later!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	7. Game 25 through 28

JCL: I HAVE FOUND INSPIRATION AGAIN!

Ratchet: Calm down, we know.

JCL: *death glares, points a laser pointer up on the wall*

Ratchet:*goes after the laser*

**Disclaimer: Never owned Ratchet and Clank, Never will.  
**

* * *

Game 25: Portal 2

"Okay. Uh...Primary portal here. Secondary there? No." Ratchet continued to randomly ping or shoot portals on whatever wall he could as Clank continued running around as the spherical and short robot, Atlas and Ratchet played the robot, P-body. "Okay! Uh, No. Wait." Clank giggled as Ratchet continued to stump himself with this puzzle game. "It's a shame. You should have already finished this puzzle by now." GLaDOS said to the two. "Shut up, GLaDOS! I'm tryin' to think here!" The Lombax said as he shot one portal on the floor and shot another portal a few feet away. When the Lombax jumped into the first portal, he began falling and rising in a hoop. Or was it just a single line? Or was it diagonal? The Lombax shook his head as he began shouting, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!... ... ... ... ... ... I'm about to throw up!"

(AN: I think Ratchet just went insane there for a few seconds.)

* * *

Game 26: Five Nights at Freddy's 1

Night 1 (DUN DUH DUNNNNNN! Heh. Just imagine this being a horror fan film. I wouldn't even care if it was just drawn and some kid just did Ratchet and Clank's voice, I'd watch the vido. This also reminds me that I need to continue my All-Stars FNAF parody soon.)

_Click._

"Hello? Hello Hello!" The phone said out as the Lombax turned the speaker volume down just a tiny bit as the phone went on it's first message. "How about good bye?" The Lombax stated as The Phone Guy went on with his message. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Where-" Ratchet started talking over The Phone Guy saying, "Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Get one with it, buddy." When Ratchet was quiet, the recording stated, "Now, when the animatronics see you, they think you're an exoskeleton without it'some costume on, so they will try to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, it wouldn't be so bad if the suit wasn'the full of cross bars and live wires. I think the only things that would survive to see the light of day would be bodyfluids and your eye balls."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Ratchet shouted out as he felt his heart pounding in his chest with fear. Y-yeah. They usually don't tell you this when you sign up. Well...uh. Good luck!"

_Click.  
_

**_"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"  
_**

(Enter dark and scary music here. SERIOUSLY! I'm dead serious! Play the scariest track of music you know!)

2 A.M.

"WE ARE SO GONNA DIE!" Ratchet kept shouting whenever he opened up the monitor and saw that the animatronics hadn't moved whatsoever. Every minute and twenty seconds that passed, a hour of time have passed in game. Clank could only murmur as he felt the gears of his heart turnand cause his heart to beat faster. "Auugghhhhhh..." "NUH UH! NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Ratchet shouted as he found Bonnie hanging out in the West Hall Corner.

4 A.M.

"Okay. Six a.m. Six a.m." Ratchet began to chant over and over as he continued checking the halls and the cams. After a small jump scare with Bonnie the Bunny at the left door. Chika nor Bonnie had bothered the Lombax ever since two a.m., but they still had the opportunity to catch the Lombax with his monitor up.

5 A. M.

"SIX! A! M!" Ratchet shouted as he still found Chicka over at the bathroom and Bonnie was over in the supply closet with his soul stealing stare at the camera. "Dum da da dum da dum dum." Foxy suddenly sung out. "NO! NO SINGING UNTIL SIX A.M. WAIT UNTIL THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! THEN YOU CAN SING!" Then the building's power suddenly hit zero.

The Lombax's ears suddenly lifted straight up in pure fear. "Don't move the mouse." Ratchet said as he slowly lifted his hand off the small piece of hardware. When a music box tune burst out, Ratchet slowly moved the camera over to the left door and when Freddy came into full view, Ratchet instantly slapped his hand to his mouth and made a quiet scream. Clank couldn't remove his sight from the animatronic that would look so cute in the day light, but looks even scarier than a Nether from another universe at night.

When the last of the lights went out, Ratchet held his breath and waited for what felt like until the Lombaxes to come back to his universe. When he began to grow slightly impatient, he said, "Okay. If you're not gonna-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When Freddy Fazbear completed his jumpscare, Ratchet was stuck up on the ceiling with all his fur puffed out from the tips of ears to the fluff on his tail. Clank just simply rebooted his heart system after that robot heart attack.

"WE'RE NEVER PLAYING THIS AGAIN EVEN IF IT COST US SEVEN BOLTS!" Ratchet roared from up on the ceiling with all his claws stuck in the wood and plaster.

* * *

Game 27: Team Fortress 2

"Alright. Let's get over here." Ratchet stated as he moved over to a corner to check his ammunition. "Kay. Three missiles and-WHAT THE!?" Ratchet moved to camera up to see a character just floating in mid air above him. "What. The. HECK!?" The AI that has startled the Lombax started walking around in the air, but the walking animation seemed to be broken beyond repair, causing the AI's legs to broken in a utterly painful look. "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...This game's busted. Or I might just be high on Lombax Nip again." The Lombax stated as he continued to watch the AI float on through another wall.

* * *

Game 28: Need for Speed : The Run

"CLANK! SLOW DOWN SO I CAN PASS YOU!" Ratchet shouted as he was in second place with his partner in first. Clank only gave out his signature giggle while his activated a full bottle of nitrous oxide which it in turn, had his silver Lamborghini go up to two hundred and miles per hour and still accelerating. Ratchet growled as he tried to catch up to Clank in his dark red Ferrari which was just a few feet behind the Lamborghini just before Clank hit the nitrous boost button. "Clank!" The Lombax said as he saw the finish line just a few more turns away.

"I am afraid that I cannot come back to you at the moment." The small robot stated as he left Ratchet in a cloud of dust. Ratchet gave the deepest frown he could ever pull off as Clank finished the race with only Ratchet behind him by just a second.

* * *

Well. There's Games 25-28! I'll do some more games soon! So, requests and reviews are accepted, as long as they're not flames. I'll see you guys later!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


End file.
